


Serendipity or fate?

by justoneofthequeers



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justoneofthequeers/pseuds/justoneofthequeers
Summary: Brought to Purgatory to say goodbye to an internet friend, Forest finds solace in the capable arms of Wynonna Earp who saves them from a dangerous revenant attack.





	Serendipity or fate?

They had just arrived in Purgatory, staying at the only lousy hotel on the edge of town for two nights. They were there for a friend’s funeral, a friend they had never actually met in person, instead the two met on a message board for unexplained happenings. Forest had seen the effects of plenty of mundane acts of violence working at a morgue, but then about a month ago the strangest death occurred. A successful woman realtor in town was found drowned in the middle of the desert. Forest found the message board after two fake FBI agents asked a few too many weird questions about the smell of sulfur and cold spots when they claimed the death was of federal importance. Despite knowing they weren’t real FBI, Forest let them have access to the body and told them everything they knew. Forest even left the room to watch them on the security footage, and noticed they took out a small EMF reader. Some online searches identified the fake FBI agents, but also led Forest to www.unusualandunexplained.com, where they met Wilson.

Wilson had never left his hometown of Purgatory, but knew all about the fake FBI agents and their cases. He read all of Edmund Carver’s books about Sam and Dean, and was convinced that there was something weird happening in his own hometown. Too many murders occurred with no real consequences, Wilson was convinced demons ran the city. Then one night, he witnessed it. The drunk brunette who had come back to town last year was leaving Shorty's, and Wilson, desperate for proof of the strange was sitting in his car watching. He watched as she stumbled towards the police station, when suddenly two townies came out of the darkness. Wilson could see they were exchanging words, and he pulled out his cell phone describing what he saw, “Wynonna was walking and these two guys just stopped her, they’re talking… oh my god! She’s got a gun! She’s got a gun!” He gasped, then saw a flash and the guy on the left was gone, completely vanished, the ground glowing slightly. The second guy threw his hands up and turned and ran away. Wynonna turned to look right at Wilson’s car, knowingly, but then kept walking away. Wilson posted his dark grainy video to the message board, where Forest watched and reached out to him and they became fast friends, both knowing there was more to life than could be explained.

It was about a month later after the video that Wilson was in the wrong place at the wrong time and a revenant killed him before Wynonna could stop them. People like Wilson, those she couldn’t save, was one of the reason’s she drank. She needed to numb the feeling of responsibility. She was personally responsible for killing all the murderous revenants, and when they killed a civilian, she always felt a pang of guilt for not getting to that revenant first. She couldn’t be everywhere at all times, but she felt like she should. She never bothered with trying to confront her feelings, she never went to their funerals, or thought about their families and friends, instead she drank to keep herself from feeling. Walking out of the coffee shop with Waverly who was talking about her date with Nicole the evening before, Wynonna saw the bus pull up, open its doors, and out they stepped. Wynonna flushed and felt an instant attraction to them, their hair was shaved short, they wore slacks with a button down shirt, a zipped hoodie under a blazer, and converse shoes. They looked both handsome and beautiful at the same time. Wynonna fantasized about this stranger stepping ever closer to her until they couldn’t help but indulge their mutual attraction in a passionate kiss that could lead to anything. She wondered what they were doing in Purgatory.

Forest was in Purgatory for the funeral, they stepped off the bus and saw a cute brunette step out of a coffee shop and they could have sworn there was eye contact. Brushing off the surge of attraction to this stranger, Forest walked the two blocks to the only lousy motel in town. The small room was everything you would expect in a place called Purgatory, the room had a noisy air conditioner, the bathtub dripped, there was a faint smell of mildew, and the walls were paper thin. You could hear the TV from the neighboring room on one side, and the sounds of sex from the other. Forest dropped their bags on the bed and laid down to watch a cockroach skitter across the ceiling. They couldn’t stay there all day and night until tomorrow’s funeral, so they decided to go for a walk. Because of what happened to Wilson, Forest came prepared, and in their bag had a can of pepper spray, as well as a bottle of holy water and a small bat.

Forest found what can only be described as a hole-in-the-wall museum. Most people didn’t even realize the museum existed, but Forest had a knack for finding odd places. Inside the museum a small old woman sat watching TV behind a counter covered with tchotchkes for sale. Photos crowded the walls, and a small glass case stood in the center of the room that encased a dusty cowboy hat and belt.

“Welcome in, welcome in.”

“Thanks. I didn’t realize until I was riding in, Purgatory is the home of Wyatt Earp?”

“Ah, a tourist? Yes, Wyatt and his descendants live here, some say they’re cursed.” Forest dismissed the comment about being a tourist, not wanting to talk about the funeral they were there for and how they knew someone who never left this town.

“Cursed?” The old woman told of the curse of the Earps, then ended saying it was all poppycock. Forest knew better, they knew that Wilson had seen a revenant that night, and that it was likely a revenant that killed him. They wandered to look at a few newer photos to see the beautiful brunette from the coffee shop.

“Who is this?” The old woman shuffled over to stand next to Forest.

“That’s Wynonna. Things haven’t been the same since she came home. Death follows her. Her sister and papa died years ago. And her aunt almost died last year. It’s a shame really. Such a lovely face, and such a disappointment. She’s at that bar every night drinking herself to oblivion. You won’t see me anywhere near there, no sir. Or is it ma’am? I can’t really tell with you.” The woman’s bluntness was both comforting and off-putting.

“I’m kind of neither.” She went on to say something vaguely annoying so Forest made an excuse and left. They wandered around the town for another couple hours before heading to the bar, hoping to run into her.

It was a quiet day at work, since the murders last week the revenants had stuck to their trailer park. It would only be a matter of time until there would be a revenant to kill, but today they were making no progress. Bored and itching for a drink, Wynonna left for the bar. Once there she saw that handsome stranger sitting at a table reading a book with a half drunk beer and a plate of fries that were getting cold. She sat at the bar in a spot where she could see the stranger, watching them as they turned the pages of their book.

Forest could feel her gaze on them, despite their best efforts, they couldn’t focus on their book any longer, and only pretended to read. Suddenly self-aware that they were in town for their friends funeral, they let their guilt take over and they got up to leave. They were so flustered they didn’t notice they were followed, they didn’t hear the footsteps behind them. They got to their motel room when they felt two large hands on their shoulders shoving them hard against the door, hitting the knob with force before falling into the room on their hands and knees, throwing their book across the room. Forest fell to the floor and turned over to face their attacker. He was a large man with a dirty unkempt beard, his eyes looked dark except for a red glow. He wearing a blue and grey flannel, he pulled a knife out of his waist pocket.

“You’re not from around here are you?” His voice was low and gravely, and he looked menacing with a snarl on his face. 

“No one will notice that you’re gone then, huh?”

“I’ll notice.” He turned around, Forest couldn’t see her, but they knew it had to be her…  
Wynonna. She had come to save them.

“Prepare to meet your maker.” Wynonna’s gun glowed, but before she could shot him, he lunged at her. Wynonna shot peacemaker, but the bullet only went into the ceiling as she was pushed backwards. She recovered her footing quickly. 

“Jackhole. Just die like a revenant already.”

She stepped back and drew peacemaker again, this time when she squeezed the trigger the bullet met its target, and she shot him between the eyes. The ground glowed red and yellow and he was swallowed into hell. That was when she could see Forest laying on the floor, and Forest watched as she put away peacemaker. Wynonna reached down to help them up.

“I’m Wynonna.” They stood up and dusted off their pants.

“I know.”

“Creepy much?”

“Sorry… sorry… no I mean the woman at the museum had your picture and told me your name.”

“We have a museum?”

“Yeah, all about the Earp’s.”

“Huh. Well, are you going to keep me waiting, what’s your name?”

“Oh, sorry, sorry, it’s Forest.”

“You can stop apologizing. Are you okay?”

“I’m a little shaken up. Maybe a bruise or two, but I’ll be okay.”

“Good. Look, this place is a dump. Do you want to stay at my place? We have a guest room. It’s actually not that much better than this place, but you won’t be alone.” Forest had to decide quickly, play brave and stay here, or go with this beautiful woman to her house…

“If you don’t mind, I’m only here for two nights, then I’m heading home. I would feel better knowing I’m not alone.” 

“It’s settled then, you’ll stay with me.”

Wynonna watched as Forest gathered their things, then Forest and Wynonna headed out to the country. Forest told Wynonna why they were in town, and Wynonna knew exactly who they were talking about. She felt a rush of guilt that she didn’t save Forest’s friend. They got to the homestead, and found a note from Waverly, ‘Wynonna, staying with Nicole tonight, don’t stay up waiting for me!’

“Looks like my sister won’t be home tonight.”

“Oh, you have a sister?”

“Yeah, Waverly. She’s out at her girlfriend’s house.”

“Nice.”

“Want a drink?”

“Sure, you have any beer?”

“Sure do.” Wynonna went to the refrigerator to pull out two beers, opening both and handing one to Forest. Their fingers brushed against hers and they made brief eye contact at that moment before quickly looking away, the tension between them was strong. Forest followed Wynonna to the living room to sit on the couch. Wynonna asked Forest to tell her about them, and they did. They talked about growing up religious, realizing they were non-binary, and working in the morgue, even about the two fake FBI agents. And then Forest talked about Wilson, and why they were there for the funeral, even though they never met. Wynonna reached a hand over to touch Forest’s arm in comfort, and inched closer. Forest felt a surge of energy from the spot where Wynonna touched them and had the urge to kiss her, but not wanting to mis-read what was happening they asked,

“Can I kiss you?” 

Wynonna was taken aback, no one had asked her before, though it happened when she wanted it. The direct question from this beautiful ambiguous person was sexy, and she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Yes.”

Forest leaned over and kissed her with a deep longing and passion. They put their beer down, and Forest’s hand, cold from holding the beer, caressed Wynonna’s waist. They kissed for what felt like an hour, moving between feverishly hungry to soft and sensual kisses. Forest’s lips were so soft Wynonna could hardly believe how much she enjoyed kissing them. Forest’s kisses were like a dream, they kissed and bit Wynonna’s neck, then softly licked her clavicle before kissing above her shirt line. Wynonna’s chest heaved in response as she breathed deeply in excitement. Forest ran their tongue under the edge of Wynonna’s shirt, tasting the slight saltiness of her skin before kissing the side of her nipple, hoping to tease her sensitive areas. 

Following Forest’s lead, Wynonna decided to ask Forest to go to her room, instead of making any assumptions.

“I would like that very much.”

Wynonna stood, taking a swig from her beer, the grabbed Forest’s hand and led them upstairs to her room. She took charge, pushing Forest onto her bed, watching Forest watch her as she took off her boots and pants. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Forest, holding their wrists down as returning the tease, she kissed them on their neck, then their collarbone, then above their nipple. Forest gasped. 

“I like that. But can I touch you?” Forest longed to feel Wynonna's wetness, to rub her until she reached release. 

“Yes, I want you to touch me.” 

Wynonna let go of Forest’s wrists and laid next to them on the bed. Forest kissed her again while running their hand along her wet vagina. Wynonna moved her pelvis in response, Forest’s touch felt perfect. Forest sat up to use both hands to gently undo Wynonna’s belt and pants button and zipper before pulling her skinny jeans off of her. Forest kissed her clit tenderly, breathing in her scent. 

Forest woke the next day in Wynonna’s bed, she was already up making breakfast. Forest came downstairs.

“Good morning sleepyhead.”

“Good morning.” 

“Coffee?” Forest nodded. Wynonna pulled a mug out of a cupboard and poured a cup of coffee for Forest. As she was handing the mug over the door creaked open and in walked an adorable smiling woman. 

“Waverly! How was Nicole’s?” 

“It was wonderful… who is this?” Waverly looked knowingly in Wynonna’s direction. 

“This is Forest, I saved them from a revenant yesterday and had them stay in the guest room last night since they’re from out of town.” 

“Well, nice to meet you Forest.”

“Nice to meet you too, Waverly.” They shook hands and Waverly went upstairs. 

“Well, I’m going to shower then I have some errands to run.” 

“We’re going to that funeral today.” Forest was taken aback that Wynonna said we, they hadn’t talked about her going, though it was nice that she wanted to. 

“Right, okay. Well I’ll see you later, as the bar?” 

“Yep.”

Waverly walked past the guest room to see the bed had not been slept in, and smiled to herself. Good for Wynonna. 

Forest and Wynonna got ready for the day, and left for the funeral. Forest was surprised by the strong emotions they felt, they didn’t expect to be as attached to Wilson as they were, but perhaps it was just that they were two souls who believed in something more, and now he was gone so who could they talk to? 

“We gather here to say goodbye to the soul that is Wilson Rain Singer. Taken too soon from this life, Wilson had plans to travel the world, but will sadly never be able to see the castles of England or islands and forests in Japan…” As the preacher continued to speak Forest was lost in thought when suddenly a group of men, revenants, came from the trees surrounding the small group of mourners. Wynonna pulled out Peacemaker…

“You shouldn’t be here. Go home, and you’ll live to see another day.” The revenants growled, but decided not to push their luck, they turned and walked into the shadows. 

“That was weird, I’m glad you were here.” Forest whispered to Wynonna, Wynonna nodded. The service continued, though folks were visibly hyper aware of their surroundings. The preacher introduced Wilson’s sister to say a few words.

“Wilson was an imaginative brother, he would tell me stories every night when we were kids. He was also kind, he did everything he could to make the world a better place. These were just two of his best qualities, but they went hand in hand, for through his stories he did make the world a better place. It is unimaginable to me that he was the victim of a violent crime, but in some way I feel that his story is a little like those he would tell, and that there are heroes out there who try to stop others from getting hurt. I chose to believe that is what he was doing in his last moments, that he was standing up to protect others.”

She didn’t know that those stories he told were largely based in real life, but Forest and Wynonna knew. And Forest would be sure to post Wilson’s story on the message boards. The ceremony concluded and Forest and Wynonna walked towards the truck in silence. Wynonna was driving back to the homestead when she noticed someone standing in the road, she slowed to a stop about 20 feet away, and told Forest to wait in the car. She stepped out of the car and walked towards the man standing in the road. 

“What do you want?” She shouted, knowing that this was a revenant. He just grinned. It was at that moment that Wynonna heard a muffled cry from behind her, she should have known this was a trap. Another revenant had quietly approached the truck and grabbed Forest from the passenger seat, holding a knife to their stomach, they let out a whimper in fear. 

“We want you to give us Peacemaker bitch.” 

“Don’t do it!” Forest knew that Wynonna could never give up Peacemaker. Wynonna hesitated, she had to save Forest. Just then Forest elbowed the revenant in the side causing him to loosen his hold, they turned away from his grip and Wynonna was able to make the shot to send the revenant to hell, she immediately turned and without hesitation shot the second revenant. She ran to Forest to see blood seeping through their shirt. 

“You’re hurt!” 

“It’s just a flesh wound, I’ll be okay.” Wynonna helped Forest into the truck and they continued to the homestead where Wynonna cleaned and bandaged Forest’s wound. Then, without having had a drink that day, Wynonna let down her guard. 

“I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

“You didn’t.” Forest touched Wynonna’s face softly, and they leaned into each other for a soft kiss. They sat in silence for awhile, before Wynonna took Forest to the bus stop. 

Forest had a feeling they might never see Wynonna again, and simply said, “I will never forget this weekend.” 

“Me neither.” 

They hugged, and Forest boarded the bus, and watched Wynonna as the bus pulled away. She was the most badass woman they had been with, and they couldn’t believe the courage they had to fight back because of their encounter. But they were glad they were heading home where they only had to worry about ghosts and not revenants. That town has some next level supernatural things happening.


End file.
